The major goal of the Animal Model and Pathology Core Facility is to develop, maintain and make available clinically relevant animal models of human neuroblastoma, and to allow for efficient histopathologic evaluation of study endpoints. Subcutaneous xenograft, metastatic (intravenous xenotransplantation), orthotopic (retroperitoneal xenotransplantation) and transgenic mouse models will be available to Program investigators. The Core Facility will also provide the technical expertise and infrastructure necessary for detailed necropsy, tumor and organ procurement, histopathology including confocal microscopy and molecular genetic analysis of animal tissues. Staff will be available to teach or assist in various aspects of mouse model experimentation such as drug delivery, tumor monitoring and toxicity assessment. Core B will be responsible for assuring humane care of animals above and beyond that required by the NIH Office of Laboratory Animal Welfare and will maintain Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee approval for the Program. It is anticipated that this Core Facility will streamline the process for evaluating the biology of neuroblastoma with animal models and allow for the efficient preclinical evaluation of therapeutic strategies.